Weird, Yet Sweet Re-Encounter
by ScorpioMystery
Summary: After Akihito's death, Asami became a living demon king that ruled the underworld with an iron fist, though became sick for overworking. But to cure his sickness and their love for Akihito, the gods are going to give them one hell of a surprise get all present.
1. Chapter 1

Weird, Yet Sweet Re-Encounter

Chapter 1

ScorpioMystery

Viewfinder belongs to Yamane Ayano-Sensei

Dear readers, I know that most of my Finder fanfiction has been a lot about reincarnation and finding each other again, but I enjoy writing this kind of fanfiction.

3rd POV

 _Flashback:_

Takaba Akihito was dead, gone, and no longer at Asami's side. His body found in the ocean months after Asami ordered a body search. And when Akihito's body was found, it was so pale, yet so peaceful that it made Asami heart wrench at the fact that he couldn't protect his little lover. But when the body was turned around, there was a huge knife sticking out from his back, the handle of the knife gone for no apparent reason.

Finally…Asami snapped, he was furious, angered to the point of just finding anybody that made one wrong move towards Akihito in the past and just tortured the person until they drop dead with their face eyes widen from fear. He searched high and low across the whole country for clues on his lover's murderer, yet he couldn't because it seem there were some rich/political figures trying hard to hide the suspect, but at the same time scared of Asami's wrath.

When all clues and evidence seemed impossible, it left Asami Ryuichi in a mess; broken, more cruel, and making him over work. This finally led to the Great King of the Underworld to become sick for overworking and stressed in his king sized bed.

After being dead Akihito realized that God was indeed a cruel man, yet at the same time sweet. The gods pitied him after watching him take his final breathe trying to fight off a serial killer that was paid by a Politian's daughter that was in love with Asami.

Even the gods had loved Akihito because they were amused by the amazing specimen, yet later realizing they had parental love for the boy. So when Akihito plunge into the ocean, the gods quickly took his soul and made a body for him because they wanted the boy to live and meet with person on the other end of the red string.

The body was more slender, smaller, but was beautiful, still holding onto the fierce hazel eyes that Asami love to death.

Months after completion of the body, they transferred the soul inside and handed him to the playful god of portals to hand back to Asami Ryuichi, but as troublesome the god was he planned to trick Akihito to make the return a bit more interesting.

Finally the boy woke up, Akihito was surprised to see that he was alive after having a huge knife through his body, but was shocked as he looked at his reflection on the walls of the portal.

"What the hell, why do I look so much like a flower boy, what happen to my slim muscles, why the hell do I have this outfit on!" Akihito screeched.

Out of nowhere the god of portals stood in front of Akihito with a screen over his face.

"My child, you were reincarnated after your death because us gods pitied your state of life and have given you another chance to be with your beloved." Stated the God.

"I didn't need this kami-sama, I don't plan to return to Asami's side." Akihito declared bravely with a tinge of sadness.

This was one of the reason that the gods liked this child, his honest pride, but was torn to hear sadness in Akihito's voice.

"Oh, but I am very sure that your beloved is in the state of life and death after your death." Half lying to Akihito.

"Really!? Can I see him…Is there anyway to save him?" Asked Akihito concerned, totally forgetting his skimpy outfit and new body.

"There is my child, come with me from this portal hole." Declared the God.

With a thud Akihito landed inside the Asami's bedroom, not noticing Asami's, Kirishima's, Suoh's, and Fei Long's intense stare of confusion and alert.

"Oiiii, kami-sama where are you?" Yelled Akihito Oblivious.

Purposely the god said. "My dear child, **TAKABA AKIHITO** , you don't need to yell, after all you've just reincarnated in this cute body."

"Well it's not like I wanted it, y'know?!" Akihito pouted.

To Akihito naïve self, the god has been making hand gesture to the men behind his back, knowing they would agree to his plan.

"I guess it's fine that you talk like this because I've made you invisible to the men and they are unable to hear you talk anyway." The god explained with his bullshit and the beginning of the plan. From the explanation, all four men got the hint and started to act as if they didn't know the extra two people in the room. Really the men are watching the new Akihito in front of them and Asami ferociously wanting to pick him up and start pounding. Asami knows he had to start acting very sickly.

OPERATION TRICK TAKABA AKIHITO IS A GO.(FEI LONG, KIRISHIMA, SUOH, AND KAMI)

OPERATION TRICK AKIHITO AND MAKE SURE THAT HE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM IS FUNCTIONING(ASAMI)

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2

Weird, yet sweet encounter  
~scorpiomystery  
Viewfinder belongs to Yamane Ayano-Sensei 

* * *

Nobody POV

So then, believing the God's words, Akihito started to move closer to the strangely pale Asami. Everybody was doing their part in the play and was just talking among themselves without acknowledging Akihito's existence. Though before he got half way towards  
Asami, he remembered all he had on were white garters with cute heel, so he headed towards Asami opened closet and pulled out Asami's dress shirt. The weird thing was while putting on the shirt he felt a burning sensation on his back like someone  
was staring holes into him.

He turned around and saw nobody looking, Asami still looked sick and the men were still talking among themselves. When he was done, he waltz over to Asami and put his palm on his lover's forehead. It was burning hot.

"Oi, God, can he feel my touch?" Akihito realized.

"No child, you are invisible and even your touch is light as air. But damn, look at the time, gotta go I have something important to attend to." The god pretending to be frantic.

After the God was gone, Akihito feel relieved that Asami doesn't know it's him. Meanwhile, Asami is laying there having shivers run down his back and was trying to hold his urges back. The poor guy was having a raging boner that he madeinvisible  
by crosing his legs.

"Hmmm, what to do with you Asami? I've only been gone and yet you workedyourself to the bone to the point of beingsick." Akihito sighed.

Kirshima, Suoh, and Fei Long weretrying extremely hard to not burst out laughing and made excuses to get out from the penthouse. That left Akihitoalone with Asami.

Thinking Asami was drowsy which he is not, Akihito went into the kitchen to make some porridge. But the thing was it almost look like the kitchen before Akihito moved in. Luckily he was able to make the porridge with a limited amount of ingredients.

He went back to Asami with the porridge, and thinking Asami was too drowsy to know anything going on. Asami who pretended to be sick almost smirked, but kept it in check.

"Asami, this is ALL a dream, don't be afraid of a floating spoon." Akihito said softly.

Pretending to be drowsy, "Kirshima I can eat by myself...no need to feed me." He said in his baritone voice that send shivers down Akihito's back.

Asami took the bowl and quickly ate, then he pretended to fall into deep sleep. Noting that, Akihito quickly made way back into the kitchen and got out a pill for fevers. Then made a beeline back to Asami.

Whispering, he said, " Asami you need to take your medicine or else the fever is going to be worse!...Dammit, I forgot he couldn't hear m, ah what to do.."

Asami who heard it all, almost snorted at his young lover.

"Well, the only way to get medicine into his system is that way! Forgive me you bastard who is always trying to sexually harass me, this is not sexual harassment," Akihito sighed in defeat.

Carefully he lifted Asami's head up so he wouldn't chock and drank water and then popping the pill into his own mouth.

Then he brought his lips to Asami's and was using his tongue to open up Asami's mouth,he then let the water and pill go in. Hearing that the pill went in smoothly, he was about to pull away but then...

To be continued...


End file.
